Broken Wall
by leweiss
Summary: Bo has accepted her fate but Lauren refused to do so. There had always been differences and gaps between them. Bo had always known that there was a wall between them even if they really do loved each other.. Thus, she was thankful that the wall seemed to be disappearing.
1. Look at Me

**Look at Me**

It had been two years since the Fae fought against the Wanderer. The Wanderer, to all of Fae, was a menace—a king that the Fae would never accept as the Fae would never yield to absolute dictation.

To Bo, his daughter, he was a stranger and never a father but at the end she thought of him as a hero who chose to be the demon than to be an angel. The Wanderer wanted to eliminate the Dark and the Light. Come to think of it, maybe he had won at the end as the Fae removed their labels and had become one against him. She would never forget his last words "I'm sorry.. my daughter.. for the short life I have given you.." At first, she didn't understand what he meant but when her body slowly became weaker and sex didn't heal her wounds as fast as before, she figured it out.

For the past two years, Lauren had been trying to find out what was going on within Bo's body. Her cells were dying again. It was different from the dawning where her cells were being replaced. They remembered what Trick said that her dawning was two hundred years too early. Lauren, with her intellect, knew what was happening but she just couldn't believe it—denial maybe. Bo's one of the most powerful Fae that this world had ever known and it had a price—a shorter lifespan.

Lauren told Bo to sit and remove her jacket. It took a moment before Bo did as she was told, tired and frustrated. Another sample was needed to find a solution which didn't seem to exist. The struggle had taken most of her precious time from living and loving the most important person in her life.

"Lauren.." Bo called out but the blonde seemed to hear nothing.

"Lauren…" Bo's voice became tenderer as the needle became closer.

"Lauren.." She held the doctor's hands, stopping her, squeezed them tight and stood up.

"I need to take a sample Bo.." Her voice was shaking. The doctor focused her eyes on the needle not wanting to look at her Bo.

Bo didn't let go and took the syringe from the doctor's reluctant hands. "Look at me.." She put the doctor's hands on her cheeks hoping to catch the doctor's eyes wandering eyes on the floor and then to the ceiling preventing the tears from coming out.

"Look at me.. I love you." The succubus kissed the hands of her doctor tenderly.

Her hands slid from the succubus' cheeks to her thighs. The doctor's knees became weak, kneeling down the floor, she broke into tears. She put her arms around the succubus' thighs, hugging them tightly, pleading. "Please.. Bo.. let me do this." Lauren too had been feeling the exhaustion and frustration. She had lost several patients before but Bo was someone she would never want to lose.

"I won't give up on you. Let me do this… please.. Let me save you." The last words were softer as she felt that it was something she could probably fail to do.

Bo gave a soft smile and caressed the doctor's face then gently pulled her up for a kiss. The doctor stood up and kissed her beloved with passion.

Pulling away from the kiss, she wiped off the tears from her doctor's face. It had been a while since she was this close to the blonde.

"You saved me numerous times." She held her beloved doctor's hands. "You were always the one who pulled me back when I was trapped in the darkness of my power. You're my savior.. Lauren. Didn't you know that?"

The women kissed again. Tears were still flowing from the doctor's eyes and Bo could taste them. She couldn't help but shed tears herself.

"I want to save you again.. Please Bo." Lauren had been running tests and experiments to stop Bo's cells from dying. She had read all ancient books from the Light and the Dark archives but there was nothing.

Bo looked straight at Lauren's brown hazel eyes and couldn't help but notice the eye bags that had become bigger because of all those tiring nights finding a cure for her.

"I don't need anymore saving Lauren. This is life... It starts and it ends." Bo leaned to kiss the doctor again but she turned away and faced her desk.

"Not like this.. You're Fae. It's not supposed to be this way!" She swiped everything off of her desk. Broken test tubes and flasks scattered on the floor. Bo, looking at Lauren, felt like she wasn't just losing her life but her beloved as well.

Bo called out her doctor but ,again, it seemed like she didn't hear anything. The succubus slowly hugged her from behind and kissed her neck.

"It's a dream come true Lauren.. Me, dying like this."

Lauren felt the succubus' warm breath on her neck which she had always loved and it scared her to think that she would lose it someday soon. Who would be happy dying young? Those were strange words to hear. Lauren turned around and looked at her beloved hoping for some answers.

"When you told me that I was Fae and you're human. It broke my heart because it made me think that we could never be happy together. It felt like me being Fae is a huge unbreakable wall between us. Right now, dying like this, made that wall disappear. I've never been so happy. I've never been so free. I've never felt so fit for you like this."

Lauren grabbed her succubus and ravished her lips and the succubus returned the fervor.

"What do you want to do..?" With Lauren's question, both of them started to fully accept everything.

"I wanna go away.. somewhere.. far.. just the two of us. Until .." Bo's lips were interrupted by a soft kiss.

Lauren, was still not ready to hear it.

"Alright.. just the two of us.."

The blonde wrapped her arms around the succubus tightly.

"I love you.."

**~end of Look at Me~**

Wow. My first Lost Girl fanfic.

_ feel free to review / comment or whatever.

-revised 01/01/2014


	2. Warmth

**Warmth**

There was no furniture in the only bedroom of the rest house, except the bed covered in white sheet and a small wooden drawer beside it, making the room seem larger than it was. The large stationary window with casement windows on the sides showed the sparkling blue sea and beautiful white sand beach. The sun shone through the sheer white curtain making the room look like a part of heaven.

The sunlight touched Bo's skin first as she was closer to the window, giving her a seemingly healthy glow. Lauren, who had been awake for quite a while, wanted to lay kisses on her lover's lovely naked back but looking at her sleeping so peacefully stopped her from doing so. They had slept together many times but she had never really enjoyed the morning waking up with her succubus sleeping beside her. Lauren pulled the blanket revealing more of Bo's curves and skin. Her hands slowly caressed the brunette's smooth back.

"Brands… there are no brands or scars on her skin. This creature…long black hair… white skin.. the curves of her body… such a beautiful creature."

She remembered the first time she touched her. As a doctor, she never really did believe in love at first sight but maybe she did believe in love at first touch.

Bo smiled, still not opening her eyes, as she felt the familiar hand caressing her back. "Did I ever tell you that I love your hands?" The succubus spoke softly knowing that the doctor seemed to be in a trance just like the first time they met.

Still, the blonde couldn't help but get startled, took a deep breath and placed her hands on the sheets between them.

"Well, my hands are talented.. in many ways." The blonde jokingly said then moved her hands to touch her back again.

"Yes doctor, you have demonstrated your hands' talents numerous times in different ways." Said Bo after a giggle.

"Wanna go to the beach? Feel the warm sun?" Lauren asked and moved closer. Bo could feel her lover's breath behind her ear.

The brunette turned her head, meeting her eyes, gently placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. "You are my sun.."

Placing her hand around Bo, moving closer, Lauren smiled and kissed her head then her lips. The succubus felt the doctor's small breasts touching her back. It was warm. It felt good—so right.

The two women closed their eyes contented with each other's warmth.

-.-.-.-.-

There was no need for indoor lights in the kitchen as the sunlight freely penetrated through the bay window. Frying eggs and bacon; flipping pancakes; squeezing fresh orange juice; Lauren, wearing Bo's favorite night robe, had been Bo's domestic goddess. Putting everything on the tray while thanking an old friend for letting them barrow his small but elegant rest house on the white shores of a quiet beach, she smiled at the last finishing touch and then hung up her phone. The doctor carried the tray across the free flowing house, passing the small living room, and up the stairs. Her footsteps were ever so careful as the floors were made out of wood. It felt nice that she could finally serve Bo breakfast without worrying for a scream or getting hit by a bat, and yes without the irritating Kenzi stares and her Team Lauren sickness in the morning. She put the tray just beside the low bed, beside Bo.

The blonde crawled up to her and called her name. "Bo… babe…" It had been a long time since she last called her sweet names. Perhaps she had been so busy finding a cure for her that she forgot to express her love in normal ways.

"Breakfast is ready…" Lauren planted a soft kiss on Bo's shoulder and another "Bo… sweetie.."

Bo opened her eyes and smiled. "Hmm… Wow. Breakfast in bed.." She put her arms around the blonde.

Lauren giggled, knowing that the succubus had a different breakfast in mind.

"Bon appetite…" Lauren said in a French accent, untying her robe.

How could a succubus resist? She licked her lips.

**- end of Warmth -**

o_o Doccubus.. I need doccubus..

Writers of Lost Girl, stop playing with us fans.


	3. Own You

**Own You**

The crystal blue sea had become a mix of brilliant yellow and orange reflection of the setting sun. Bo in a revealing short black kaftan, sitting on the mattress, listening to the waves, had never been so at peace. She couldn't believe that she was there enjoying the sea with someone. After all, the last time she had been to the beach was when she was still on a killing spree and it had not end pretty well with her victims. Bo turned her head from the sun to her sun—Lauren—wearing a white sarong tied around her neck, was busy setting their dinner on the mattress. If it was just Bo, she would have probably used the mattress for something hotter than warm human food. It was in her nature after all but she could feel that her succubus nature had been fading for quite sometime. She did not crave sex as frequent as before and her usually insatiable hunger seemed to be satisfied with a few rounds with Lauren. The doctor had noticed the change in her succubus hunger and had wanted to go back to the lab to find out if there had been significant changes in her that needed immediate medical attention. But Bo had convinced her that she felt alright and there was no need to hurry back to the lab.

"Bo.. I'll just get the wine inside.." Lauren's dinner setting would not be complete without it.

The doctor quickly ran back to the rest house which was just a few meters away. Not wanting to bring any sand on the clean floor, she removed her flip-flops and walked in barefooted. The blonde went straight to the kitchen, took the wine, a bucket of ice from the fridge, and then took two wine glasses from the cupboard. She placed them on the kitchen table and went upstairs. Lauren took a small box from her luggage, opened it and took out a necklace. When she was helping Bo pack for their trip, she had seen the necklace in her drawer. She thought that it would be nice to give it to her properly.

.

.

Going out carrying the bucket, wine and glasses and looking straight, she immediately noticed that the succubus wasn't where she left her. Lauren put everything on the mattress except for the necklace hidden inside her sarong. She looked around and saw Bo collapse on the sand near the water.

"Bo…!" Lauren ran fast to her aid.

"Bo…! What's wrong?" She gently slapped the succubus a couple of times hoping to wake her up but there was no respond.

"Oh god no…" Lauren put her head on Bo's chest. Before Lauren could isolate Bo's heart beat from the sound of the waves, she heard a giggle and a sudden force turned her over.

The amused succubus was now on top of the flabbergasted doctor.

"You.." It was the only word that Lauren could utter. Her hand spoke for her as it instantly landed a quick slap on the brunette's face.

"Oww…" Bo, still on top of Lauren, was caught in surprise and held her hurting left cheek.

"How could you do that? Do you really think that was funny?" asked the doctor in a familiar angry tone. The first time she heard that was when she confessed about healing using Dyson.

"Lauren.. I was just.." Before the brunette could say anything, the doctor turned her over making her on top. Lauren stared directly at Bo's brown eyes. The succubus gulped as she had never seen Lauren look so angry at her.

"Lauren.. I'm sorry.." Bo had thought that the joke would lighten up her doctor a bit but clearly she was wrong.

Lauren didn't say anything, just kept staring at her eyes, and pulled out the necklace from her sarong. The succubus took a few seconds before she recognized the precious necklace.

"Is that…?"

Lauren pressed her lips against hers stopping the succubus from asking an unnecessary question.

"Let me.. own you.." The blonde said it so clearly.

Bo smiled but with tears forming in her eyes. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Lauren unhooked the necklace and put it around the succubus' neck.

"I haven't said yes.." The brunette laughed after Lauren locked the necklace around her neck.

"Were you going to reject me?" Bo could feel her intense and warm breath.

Bo pulled the doctor's face closer "No..". They ravished each other's lips.

**- end of Own You-**

Obviously, I'm suffering from intense Doccubus fever lately so the updates were quite fast. Unfortunately, my days are going to get busy right after posting this so I guess the next update will be after a week. Thank you for your reviews. Go Doccubus!

Note: To the reviewers: It will be nice if you log in whenever you review so that I can send you a personal message or something.

:) chill + relax = chillax. Doccubus forever!


	4. Official

**Official**

Lauren, facing away from the window, woke up with a hangover. She turned, hoping to admire again her succubus but found nothing but a wrinkled side of the bed. The blonde wrapped herself in a robe and went down stairs.

"Bo?" She called out. The free flowing house made it easy to see if there was anybody in the first floor. She checked the bathroom but nothing.

"Where did she go?" The blonde went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and found a note on the fridge saying "Be right back. Went to the groceries.."

"Since when does she do groceries?" Bo had a lot of traits but domestic responsibility was not one of them. Lauren knew it had been always Kenzi's job to do that. Although she did initiate the tumbling and tossing on the bed last night, the doctor still felt upset about Bo's prank. And Bo, disappearing for grocery shopping wasn't helping her feel better at all.

"Hey, sweetie. Good morning." Bo entered the house carrying grocery bags with a smile on her face.

The blonde put her glass on the table and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out?"

Bo put the grocery bags on the table and started to put out the items she bought. "I left a note on the fridge. Didn't you see it?"

"I did." Lauren replied with annoyance on her tone. "Why did you go out alone? What if you collapse or something?" The blonde took some of the canned goods on the table and put them on the shelves.

"Come on.." Bo cuddled Lauren from behind. "Are you still upset about yesterday?"

"Yes I am." The doctor had always been so direct about how she feels. "Do you know how scared I was?"

"Let me make it up to you then." The brunette held the blonde's waist, turning her around to face her.

"I saw a nice looking restaurant down town. How about a romantic dinner?"

Lauren nodded and wrapped her arms around Bo's neck smiling at the sight of the necklace.

"Great…" Bo was happy to finally see Lauren calm down.

"You're wearing it.." The doctor pointed out.

They shared a gentle kiss which gradually became more fervent. The succubus' hands wander around the doctor's body, carefully cupping the familiar soft curves under the thin robe.

"Am I for breakfast again?"

"You claimed a succubus yesterday. What do you expect?" Bo traced kisses on her neck.

"The kitchen table looks nice…" Complimenting the table was clearly not out of their topic.

"Oh yeah…" The brunette carried the blonde and placed her on top of the table.

.

.

Bo had insisted for them to wear casual clothes than cocktail dresses making Lauren curious about what kind of restaurant they would go to. Bo didn't reveal much about the restaurant but she did promise Lauren a good time.

The women sat on the chairs directed by the waitress

"Music and Lyrics Diners hmm..Cozy place.." Lauren's face showed disappointment. She was hoping for a candle lit dinner, flowers, and a nice bottle of wine. It was just your casual diner which offered salads, pastas, all-sandwiches, fried-everything, bakedsomes and Spice Girl music stereos.

The waitress gave each of them a menu and recommended the bestsellers.

"Where's the ladies' room?" Bo asked after giving the menu back and with a strange look of flirting on her face.

Upon noticing Bo's look at the waitress, Lauren said to herself "Unbelievable.. She's actually flirting with other girls in front of me." She pursed her lips in annoyance.

The waitress gave a simple gesture telling where the ladies' room was.

"You're lucky to have a beauty." The waitress commented.

. "She's a succubus.." Lauren replied with a smile.

Lauren, alone and waiting for Bo and the food to be served, observed her surroundings. There were quite a lot of couples which she found unusual for the type of restaurant they were in. From one corner of the diner, she heard a piano. The waitress who took their orders were playing a nice sentimental music. Few seats away from her, a bald man knelt and started singing in front of his date.

_I remember so well.. _

_The day that you came into my life_

_You asked for my name  
You had the most beautiful smile _

He put out his hand asking the girl to stand and shared a tender gaze. Everybody was watching and smiling at the scene.

The man pulled out a white rose from his jacket. The couple walked, passing a smiling Lauren, and handed the flower to a tall blonde man who was sitting two seats behind her.

_My life started to change  
I'd wake up each day feeling alright_

_With you right by my side  
Makes me feel things will work out just fine_

He handed the flower to his date and continued singing where the bald man had left off.

Some of the diners took out their phones and recorded the scene of the two singing boyfriends dancing with their girls. "At least there is entertainment here.." Lauren mumbled to herself. Two couples continued their sweet dance all over the restaurant. The second couple stopped by two women who were recording everything using their phones. The blonde man took out a small box from his jacket and handed it to his girlfriend. Instead of opening, she handed the box to one of the two women. Both women continued the song together.

_How did you know_

_I needed someone like you in my life_

_That there's an empty space in my heart_

_You came at the right time in my life_

"Feels like I'm in broadway…" Lauren, for the sake of fun, took out her phone as well and began recording the scene.

"Hey, what's going on?" Coming from the ladies' room, Bo strolled back to her seat.

"The place turned out to be some kind of musical stage.." Lauren said with her phone still on recording.

"By the way, do you know this song? I've never heard it before." The blonde watched the couples dancing and moving from table to table.

"Sorry, I'm not really a singer Lauren." Bo replied.

"I'm not asking you to sing it.. I'm just asking if…" Lauren looked at the two women couple handing the box to the sheepishly smiling Bo. The doctor put her phone down slowly, her jaw in awe as Bo began to sing the lyrics.

_I'll never forget  
How you brought the sun to shine in my life  
And took all the worries and fears that I had_

Singing, the succubus put the box in front of the doctor. Lauren gazed at the box in front of her, biting her lower lip. After a deep breath and look at the singing succubus, she opened the box. No ring but a note inside.

_I guess what I'm really trying to say  
It's not everyday that someone like you comes my way  
No words can express how much I love you._

Almost crying but laughing softly in between breaths, Lauren read it aloud "Can we please make this official?".

.

.

Outside the restaurant, the two women enjoy strolling towards the car. Lauren, with a big smile on her face, held the box and looked at it. She hadn't notice Bo calling her.

"Lauren..." Bo made her voice a little bit louder.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Look, I know that this is our first time doing this but this is the part where you should give me a yes or a YES." The succubus still wanted to hear her answer.

Lauren laughed and grabbed Bo by the waist "YES... YES...". Kiss after kiss...

Bo giggled and hugged her fiance tightly. It was a happiness she had not felt before. Imagine, a succubus getting married-being monogamous. Dying was completely out of her mind. Perhaps knowing about death made her appreciate everything she had with Lauren.

Not so far from the couple was a man pointing a gun right behind Lauren.

"Lauren!" In a timely breath, the succubus moved; turned Lauren away shielding her. Her back took the bullet.

**~end of Official~**

I know I told you guys that the update will be sometime next week but I just had to write this. I heard the song in the jeepney (Philippine public transpo) on my way home and it's interesting to note that somehow the singer sounds like Ana Silk's voice. Although I haven't heard her sing, her image came to my mind.. and yeah.. I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN.

Is this chap too MUSHY for your taste? Let me know...

The story will progress gradually. Again, chillax. I hope that you enjoyed the mushiness of this chap.

If you're curious about the song here's the link of the original version "How Did You Know" by Chiqui Pineda (No she has nothing to do with Arnel Pineda of Journey but she is a Filipino)  watch?v=49f4qfcLLVI

See you next week for another chapter! 

** Doccubus forever~!**

**NOTE: For those who read early, I deeply apologize. I had uploaded the wrong and incomplete document. The current version you just read is the COMPLETE version.**


	5. Holding On

**Chapter 5: Holding On**

Trick, as the acting Ash had pulled some strings and yes, as Bo's loving grandfather, dictated the Light's Elder council to let Bo—a dark fae—and Lauren—a runaway servant of the Light—be allowed to enter their compound. Although the wall between the Light and Dark had been previously dissolved during the war against the Wanderer, the union of the Fae wasn't yet stable.

It had been an hour after the operation began. Everybody was restless outside the operating room. Kenzi, with her mascara and eyeliner smudged on her face, kept walking back and forth. Hale and Tamsin just arrived and rushed towards the closed operating room. Kenzi hugged Hale and Tamsin at the sight of them.

"She has to be ok. Right? She'll make it through this. It's just a bullet.." Kenzi said in between sobs.

"She will." Tamsin replied assuring Kenzi.

"Any news about the gun man?" Hale asked Tamsin

"Nothing. Surveillance cameras caught nothing. No witnesses either although the peeps in the diner heard the gunshot." Her voice was full of irritation. The cop thing was just a sideline job for her but she felt like crap not being able to track down the gunman.

Lauren came out of the operating room, removing her face mask, with Dyson following from behind her.

"The bullet is out but.. her cells are more rapidly disintegrating than before." Lauren inhaled deep, holding back as much tears as possible.

"What about her healing?" Kenzi, calming down, knowing that Lauren was doing her best.

Dyson who had been on standby in the operating room to help Bo heal hit the wall with his fist "Before the operation, she was able to suck some chi from me but her healing is not like before."

"The bullet didn't cause much damage but her metabolic functions, heart rate and breathing are slowing down." Before getting more technical about everything, she paused for a second to perhaps think of the simplest way to deliver Bo's condition to them. "Her body is going into suspended animation..."

"You mean in a coma?" clarified Kenzi.

Lauren shook her head "No. More of, hibernation. She's going into hibernation."

"Hibernation? Like a bear?" Tamsin said.

Lauren nodded. "It's actually slowing down the death of her cells. It seems like her body is trying to preserve itself."

"Give it to us straight. How much time does Bo have left?" Kenzi asked in a wavering voice.

"Even during hibernation.." Lauren swallowed hard. "A year or less maybe.."

Silence came after the truth. They had known that Bo wouldn't live long but it was difficult to hear and accept such a figure of a lifespan.

Lauren and Kenzi looked at each other in the eye. They were never close but somehow both of them felt a deep connection because of Bo. _"There has to be a way.." _It was a common thought—belief—between them. "Do you have any lead about the man who shot Bo?" Lauren turned to Tamsin.

Tamsin shook her head "CCTVs were useless. No witnesses either.

"It's alright. We should just let him go." Lauren turned to Dyson.

"I'll find him.." Dyson said almost with a growl.

Although he knew that finding the gunman would not help Bo at all, he just couldn't let it go. The doctor gave a nod, not to approve but to respect his decision to do so. The rest were silent as Dyson took off.

"I'll baby-sit him.." Tamsin followed the wolf.

Lauren went back to the operating room to personally monitor Bo's condition and transfer to the ICU. Kenzi and Hale went to Trick to inform him about Bo's condition.

.

.

Dyson and Tamsin drove back to the diner hoping to find a lead. Dyson had asked a couple of regulars and the staffs as well. He couldn't believe that there were no witnesses. Frustration began to show with his display of violence and Tamsin had to interfere to keep his part wolf at bay. Outside the diner, the wolf tried to cool off.

"Dyson, control it will you?" Coming from Tamsin, it was far from a request.

Dyson turned with rage in his eyes and hit the metal post right beside Tamsin.

Without a flinch, Tamsin looked straight at him and said "YOU need to calm down.."

.

.

Kenzi and Hale entered Trick's office after his Fae bodyguard confirmed if they were allowed to do so.

"Trick.. Bo is getting worse. Lauren.. she told us that Bo has a year or less." Kenzi told the old man. For two years, Kenzi and Trick had been searching from ancient Fae books about anything that can possibly cure or extend Bo's life. Just like Lauren, they had found nothing.

"Someone left a box in my office." Trick glanced at the big package on his couch.

"Left it here? What do you mean?" Hale asked. It was his job to make sure that the Ash was protected well.

"Yes. Somebody was able to enter my office without anyone noticing.."

From his seat, he stood up signaling Kenzi and Hale to follow him. He opened the box, took out a bird cage and a golden cord.

"What's this? A late Christmas present?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know but the box had my seal on it." Trick put the cage and the golden cord on his desk.

"Your seal? As the blood king?" Hale asked as he observed the intricate design of the bird cage.

"Yes.."

.

.

After thanking the nurses that had assisted her with Bo, she sat beside her removing her lab coat, looking at her beloved laying on the bed.

"You're such a complex creature.." She uttered softly, removing the strands of hair from Bo's face.

"You are still as beautiful as ever." Her lips showed a smile that slowly faded as she continued to talk to a seemingly sleeping Bo. "It's hard to believe that you're actually sick and dying from within. I was actually beginning to accept everything that you're going to die soon and the only thing I could do is be with you; make you happy—us happy." She took the succubus' hand and locked her fingers in between hers. Her eyes couldn't help but notice how slender the other woman's fingers were.

"I'm holding on to you.. We all are." She pressed her lips against Bo's hand.

.

.

Her feet felt the wet sand on the ground; her skin felt the comforting warm sun; her ears heard the crashing water competing with the enthusiastic yells from the seagulls. Two hands covering her eyes prevented her to see perhaps a paradise. Her ears distinguished a familiar giggle from the waves and the birds. "Lauren.." A sweet voice called from behind her.

"Bo?" The doctor tried removing her hands from her eyes.

"No.. Don't. Please. I only want you to remember all the good things about me.. my hugs.. my warmth… my kisses.. my breath.. my love for you." She whispered to her ear.

"Bo…" Lauren felt the hands loosen and she turned finding nothing but the beach where they had spent a few days together.

.

.

A tear fell from Lauren's eye in waking up still holding Bo's hand.

"Bo.." Relieved that the succubus was still with her, the doctor kissed her patient softly on the lips. Just right beside Bo's head, Lauren noticed an old book. She looked around the room but there was no sign of anyone that could had placed it there. Lauren took the book and traced its embossed cover.

"A bird..."

**~end of Holding on~**

Sigh. I was planning to upload this two days ago but my laptop broke down. (Yeah wth..)

Anyway. Thanks for reading :). And thanks to the House of Lauren Lewis (facebook fan page) for the advertisement lols.

Please log in and review. :).

I'm holding on to Doccubus.. ROAR!

'till next week!

*Note: Sa aking mga kababayan diyan, mag-login ka naman para makasagot ako sa'yo ng diretso.

*Note 2: To Pinoy readers: I think you guys already know the "BIRD".. Association game! - cage, golden cord, healing, highschool literature LOOOOOOOL.


	6. Magnificent Bird

**Chapter 6: The Magnificent Bird**

_Long ago, in the prosperous and peaceful kingdom of Berbania, lived a King and his three sons—Peter, the first born son; Jacob, the middle child; and John, the youngest prince. One day, the King fell ill and the best healers in the land were sought but failed. As time passed, the kingdom slowly fell into chaos as the good King's condition worsened. Amidst the kingdom's disorder appeared a hermit with his tale of a magnificent bird which echoed through out the land reaching the palace getting the princes' attention._

"_On the high peak of the perilous Mountain of Tabor is a marvelous Silver Stone tree where a magnificent bird resides. It sings a miraculous melody that can heal ailments of man and creatures alike." The hermit shared the tale to the princes._

_The oldest prince, Peter, declared his bravery and pride as the crown prince volunteering to go to the Mountain of Tabor to catch the magnificent bird._

_During his dangerous journey, he met an old man._

"_Young man, do you have bread to spare for me?" asked the old man._

_Prince Peter passed by the old man and did not acknowledge his presence._

_After a few weeks, there were no news from Prince Peter. Thinking about his demise, the second son, Prince Jacob, set out to catch the magnificent bird for the king._

_During his journey, he met a dirty old man._

"_Young man, do you have water to spare for me?" asked the dirty old man._

_Prince Jacob gulped every single drop of his water in front of the dirty old man and continued his journey._

_After a few weeks, still, there were no news about the two princes. The youngest prince, Prince John, set out on a quest to find his brothers and catch the magnificent bird._

_During his journey, he met an old leper._

"_Young man, do you have bread and water to spare for me?" asked the old leper._

_The young prince took the last piece of bread and water he was saving and gave them to the old leper. In exchange, the old leper offered to give his most prized possessions but the young prince shook his head and continued his journey._

_Hunger, thirst and fatigue drove the young prince to fall into a deep sleep. The next morning, Prince John woke up finding a sack with a bottle of holy water; a sharp knife; seven small limes; a golden cord; and a bird cage._

_A voice echoed with the wind. "Appreciate the seven melodies by resisting the shameless drowsiness. Beware of the bird's cursed dung for it will turn you into stone. As the magnificent bird sleeps, tie its legs with the golden cord and put it in the cage. Sprinkle the cursed turned into stone with holy water. With your effort alone, the bird will sing in your command."_

_The young prince finally reached the Silver Stone tree. Underneath the tree, he saw his two brothers in petrified stone. He waited for the magnificent bird and sat right beside the eerie statues of his brothers._

_The bird graced the wind with its wide and majestic wings. dancing around the tree before it set foot on the branches to rest. When it began to sing its melody, Prince John felt the warm touch of his mother and the caring but strong voice of his father—his safe haven. Like his ears being pleased, his eyes were wide in awe of the different metallic colors of the bird's feathers. Not long after the bird started singing, his eyes began to feel heavy. He took out the sharp knife and cut himself deep to keep himself awake. Alas, his being was still giving in to slumber. He sliced the lime and squeezed it over his cut. The sharp pain battled against the sleepiness. With each new melody, the drowsiness grew stronger. Deeper cuts had to be made and the lime juice had become essential to a seemingly excruciating ritual._

_Finally, the magnificent bird completed singing its seven melodies, flapped its wings and went to slumber. Its dung missed the wide awake Prince John. He took the golden cord, climbed to reach the bird and tied its foot to his hand. The bird woke up but didn't flinch allowing the prince to go down the tree with it on his shoulders. After securing the magnificent bird in the cage_ _he sprinkled holy water on his brothers to undo the curse. Princes seemed to rejoice with their union but when the night fell on their journey back to the kingdom, Peter and Jacob, enveloped by envy of their younger brother's achievement, conspired against him. Peter suggested to kill John but Jacob insisted to beat him up and leave him unconscious on the dangerous trails of Mount Tabor._

_The two elder prince came back to the kingdom claiming that they had never seen the youngest prince in Mount Tabor. They presented the magnificent bird to the ill king and the council but the bird refused to sing waiting for its captor to return._

_Prince John woke up and prayed for his King's recovery and the Divine's forgiveness for what his treacherous brother's had done to him. From a distant he saw the leper approaching him. His appearance seemed to change while closing in to the prince resting on the ground. Appearing as a leper; as a dirty old man and then as an old man full of wisdom, he smiled at the prince and breathed prayer over his wounds healing every bruise, broken bones and cuts._

_In the palace, the bird sang a melody of rejoice alerting everyone and the princes. Prince John presented himself to the sick king and the council. With his command, the magnificent bird sang the song of healing capturing the hearts of many. The king's pale skin slowly became radiant. His breathing and heart became stronger. His eyes slowly opened wide. Regaining his strength, he stood up and embraced Prince John. Hiding amongst the crowd, his Highness saw the other two princes. He called out to them asking them to come and receive his warmth but the princes did not move. The magnificent bird began to sing another song telling everyone the treachery of the two princes against the youngest. The infuriated King commanded for their arrest and immediate banishment but Prince John voiced out his wish to forgive his brothers and rule the Kingdom of Berbania together._

_._

_._

All had paid attention to Lauren reading every word. It had left everyone in deep thought wondering about the existence of the magnificent bird and the origin of the book.

"Who could have left all of these here in our possession?" Hale asked referring to the book, cord and cage.

"The important thing is at least we have a clue on how to save Bo." Lauren's voice sounded so firm—determined.

After a moment of silence Kenzi stood up and said "I'll go search in the Light archives again. Maybe we can get more clues about this singing bird." Kenzi grabbed Hale by the sleeve and said "You come with me."

"I'll go check my personal archives back in the Dal. I'll see what I can find" Trick packed some of his books.

.

.

On her way back to the ICU, still holding the book, Lauren took her phone and dialed a number. "Evony. Hey, it's me."

"Oh, hello Doctor Lewis. It's been a while.." The Morrigan said at the end of her line.

"I need a favor.." Lauren inhaled deep and stopped in front of the ICU door.

"Hmm.. A favor? What is it girlfriend?"

"Can you check the dark archives for me?"

"Is this about the succubus again?" It took a moment before Evony replied.

"Yes. I can't go there right now. I have to keep an eye on Bo."

"You.. haven't given up yet?"

"I found something that might help Bo. I'll send you the details via email."

"What a lucky succubitch.. I wonder when I can find someone like you."

"Evony.."

"Don't call my name like that. It might trigger unnecessary and troublesome feelings in me." Evony jokingly said.

"I'm sorry.." Lauren, as much as possible, didn't want to contact Evony to respect her unreciprocated feelings.

"Send me the details. I'll see what I can find." Evony continued.

"Thank you.."

"Tata Dr. Lewis" Evony hung up the phone.

.

.

"A woman with eyes both brown and blue; virtuous but lustful; neither dark nor light; the strongest Fae the world has ever known.." A man in black mumbled as he caressed the cheek of the sleeping succubus.

"You are amazingly beautiful.."

Lauren entered the room and gasped at the sight of the man.

"Get your hands off of her!~" Lauren took out a needle from her pocket and went straight to the man. The man opened his palms. Before the needle could land on his neck, she felt stiff unable to move.

"Now, let's not be too hasty. Let go of that please."

Lauren's hand let go of the needle. She recognized this power—a mesmer.

"Who are you?" asked Lauren still fighting the power controlling her.

"Sorry. I can't tell you but.." The man removed his thick shades and looked straight at the doctor's eyes.

Lauren noticed immediately a strange and rare condition—"Brown and blue.." The man's eyes had different colors.

"You can call me Eyes." He said with a smirk.

**- End of Magnificent Bird-**

Ok. Here we go again. I know I said I'll update after a week but I think I needed to give a filler chapter before another, perhaps, 'angsty' chap.

The Magnificent Bird is adapted from "The Adarna Bird" by Jose de la Cruz. It's from highschool Filipino Literature. Originally, it was in Spanish but was translated to Filipino. It's a great read actually. My version is the short version. If you're curious about the whole story of the Adarna Bird just google it up and you'll find a lot of sources. :)

Thank you again for reading, adding this fic tor your favorite list, and following. Like any author though, I would like to know what you think/ felt. **Reviews are really appreciated. :)**

**Doccubus all the way! **

**'Till Next week!**

_Note: To Msmukamo: Ikaw nga lol. Salamat sa suporta. Hahaha._

_ To MAryPeace: I hope you can express what you feel about the fanfic. :) Thanks for reading._


	7. Eyes

**Chapter 7: Eyes**

It was dark wherever she look, there was nothing. Bo could barely see her hands in front of her. "Where am I?"

Cold. Her body was getting cold. Using her breath, she tried to warm up her hands but her breath was colder. "Anybody there?" Bo called out. Nothing but an echo responded to her.

"Anybody there? Lauren?!" Her own echo seem to hurt her ears kneeling down covering them with her hands.

"I'm scared.. Lauren.." Voice in desperation; clinging to life and the warmth her body knew; it was torture.

"Succubus.." A man's voice called out.

She looked around the darkness hoping to see whoever it was.

"Bo.. You need to hold on."

"Who are you…?" Bo uncovered her ears as the echo did not feel so painful.

"You can't die yet." The voice was close.

Bo turned and saw a man with different colored eyes—Brown and Blue.

.

.

Eyes removed his hand from the succubus and faced the stunned Lauren and her needle. He opened his palms gaining control of the woman's movement preventing her from sticking the needle in his neck.

"What do you want?" Lauren was still fighting the mesmer's power .

"Did you read the book?" Asked Eyes still smirking.

Her eyes widened. "Were you the one who left that book and the box?"

"I think this will be a long conversation. I'll release you if you promise to keep those needles away from me." He said with a gentle voice.

"You.. stay away from Bo." She replied with authority even when she was clearly within his control.

He sighed and slowly walked away from the bed where Bo was laying and sat on the chair near the wall. Crossing his legs, he closed his fist and withdrew his power. Immediately, Lauren's body was set free and stood up straight seemingly blocking Bo from him.

"Who are you? What do you want? " Lauren asked him straight.

"As I've told you before, I can't exactly tell you who I am but you can call me Eyes. I'm here to help" He replied.

"To help?" Lauren furrowed her brow.

"I gave you that book didn't I?" Eyes leaned back against the chair.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I can't tell you much. It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I shouldn't. I can sweet talk you into trusting me but she doesn't have much time left. Why don't you take a look at her bullet wound?"

Lauren was skeptical and knew that turning away from an unknown fae might mean danger. Still, she faced Bo and uncovered half of her body. Gently turning Bo's body to the side, she noticed that her skin on the bullet wound was black which seemed to be spreading because of the red and bluish veins crawling from it.

"I don't understand. How can this be happening so quickly..?" Disbelief was written all over her face. She knew what it was—the flesh was beginning to rot from with in.

Eyes stood up and walked slowly towards Lauren. "I cannot save her but trust me. I can help you save her."

.

.

Dyson pulled his fist away from the bent metal post looking down feeling ashamed in losing control. "I'm sorry.."

"Finding that guy will not do Bo or any of us any good." Tamsin said with her arms crossed.

He gave a nod acknowledging Tamsin's point. A small grin from Tamsin's lips expressed satisfaction in calming down an angry wolfman without using her Valkyrie powers.

"Four behind you.." Knuckle cracking, Dyson warned her. He had noticed the familiar smell of these faes for quite a while. It was hard to forget—the stench of crows. They finally came into full human view.

"and four behind you.." Tamsin replied still with a grin on her lips and unzipped her leather jacket exposing her favorite weapons.

They moved forward passing each other and started fighting the enemies behind each other's back.

.

.

Kenzi and Hale had been scanning the books from shelf to shelf and would stop at a sight of any bird drawn or mentioned on any page. No luck.

"Is this all? C'mon! There's gotta be something about that peacock!" Kenzi almost rip the pages off. Her impatience cause the books to be carelessly piled up all over the archives.

"Kenzi.. relax. We'll find something." Hale picked up some books scattered on the floor and put them on the table near Kenzi.

"I can't relax Hale..!" Kenzi threw a book hitting the wall.

"No.. Kenz.. Don't do that girl. These books are very important to the Light and one these books might help us figure out how to help Bo." Hale turned and picked up the book. The lowest brick of the wall had a carving of a bird.

"Kenzi! Look at here!" Hale called out.

"What is it?" Kenzi approached Hale and saw the carving.

"That's the same carving on that peacock book's cover."

"Try pushing it. It might be a button or something."

Hale did as he was told but the brick wouldn't budge. He took a knife from his belt and scalped the brick off the wall. The brick was hallow inside containing a small rolled parchment. Kenzi gently took the parchment from Hale and unrolled it.

"It's a map.."

.

.

With only one opponent left each, Dyson grabbed his on the neck while Tamsin used her powers to weaken hers.

"Who sent you..?" They asked in unison.

"I know you Hugin.." It was the crow fae who took Bo back then.

"Hey hey… relax.. We didn't come here to fight.." Hugin answered.

"Yeah.. our new employer.. hired us to take you somewhere.." answered the other, Munin, with a fear enveloped voice.

"Your employer?" Dyson frowned.

"Why would we let your black smoke take us?" Tamsin asked with one of her brow raised.

"Because he said.. he knows how to help your succubus." Hugin said in his casual Irish accent.

.

.

"What's the catch?" Nothing was free in the world and Lauren knew that.

"After the bird sing for the succubus, I'll be taking it." It took a while before Eyes could give an answer making it seem like he's not sure of what he wanted.

"Couldn't you find the bird on your own? You had the resources you needed—the book, the cage, the chord." Lauren was puzzled about this man's intentions.

"Not everything.. I lack two very important things."

Before Lauren could ask another question, he door suddenly opened; Kenzi and Hale entered the ICU.

"Lauren! We found a map… who is that?" Kenzi referred to Eyes.

"Oh! That was fast, as expected of the brilliant Kenzi." His compliment raised more confusion.

"You know me? Who are you? Who's this freak?"

"That's one. The map.. and.." Eyes continued his conversation with Lauren. "And..what else?" Lauren asked.

A familiar black smoke appeared and out of it were Munin, Hugin, Tamsin and Dyson.

"Dyson?" Hale pulled out his gun pointing against Munin and Hugin who instantly put their arms up in the air

"Tam-Tam? Ok.. what's going on? Lauren?" Kenzi asked still holding the map they found in the archives.

"This man, he calls himself Eyes. He's the one who left the book and the box. He is offering help to save Bo" Lauren answered Kenzi without turning away from Eyes.

"Save Bo? Why should we trust him?" Dyson growled.

"What is your plan?" Lauren asked demanding a clearer answer.

"Ok. Let me explain the details fast because we don't have much time left. I mean Bo doesn't have much time left. She needs the healing bird which I happen to be needing as well. You don't need to trust me. The thing is I'm your best shot right now." His words made everyone silent. It was true after all. He was their only light for Bo.

After observing their faces, he continued "The Bird is the sibling of the Garuda but it doesn't feed on hatred. It feeds on 'love'. If you're going to assess the story you read about the Bird, among the three princes it was John who exhibited great love and its extensions—kindness, inspiration, motivation and forgiveness. Thus, he was able to capture the Bird and attain its obedience and loyalty."

"So, who among you can claim that your love for Bo is one of the greatest?" Eyes asked but he already seemed to know who they were.

Dyson stepped forward and stood beside the unflinching Lauren. Eyes smiled at the two.

"Where can we find this Bird?" Lauren asked.

"Mount Cristobal.. also known as Devil's Mountain."

.

.

It took only one hour to prepare themselves for their journey. Kenzi and Hale took the golden chord and the cage from Trick's office. Dyson loaded his gun, took a knife and gave them to Lauren. Hunin and Munin stood beside Eyes waiting for his command.

"You won't be facing much enemies. The greatest enemy you will be facing will be yourselves. You can say that it will be a test of your love for Bo."

The two nodded.

"What about the map?" Kenzi asked.

"It is the map of the mountain. It tells you where the Silver Stone tree, the tree where the Bird resides is."

Kenzi handed the map to Lauren and Dyson who looked at each other to see who would take the map.

Dyson smiled and said "Wolves have great sense of direction."

Lauren smiled back and took the map while Dyson tied the golden cord around his waist and carried the cage with his hand.

"Ready?" Eyes asked signaling Hugin and Munin.

Hugin stood beside Dyson while Munin stood beside Lauren. It was familiarly awkward moment for the crows.

"We're on your side now.." Hugin said.

"so don't be threatening us.." Munin continued

Hugin and Dyson took off first. Before Munin could follow with Lauren, Eyes told them to wait.

"Lauren, it will be best if you have something that will remind you of Bo.." Eyes voice became strangely warm.

Lauren approached Bo on the bed and kissed her "I'll be back soon. I promise I'll get that bird. Please wait for me." She unhooked Bo's necklace and wore it.

"It looks good on you.." Eyes complimented.

Lauren thought it would be strange to give him a smile but she couldn't help but voice out what she was thinking. "I don't know but I can't say that I don't trust you.."

Eyes gave a nod and Munin released his black smoke taking Lauren to the Devil's Mountain

**~End of Eyes~**

Ok. Here's the update! Like I said.. after a week. :)

As you read, you'll realize that Eyes will be a very important character in this fic.

A thing you need to know: Eyes can reach Bo's subconscious by touch.

A thing I want you to know: My visualization of Eyes is like Richard Cypher's character

I like the Bromance between DYson and Lauren.. so there won't be any fighting between them.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! :)

'Till next week!


	8. Voice

**Author's Notes: (For the first time, before the chapter! So please pay attentioN!)**

**Things you need to do before reading:**

1. Reread Chapter 6: Magnificent Bird.

2. Google Cassidy Holland in case you don't know her.

**Things you need to know!**

1. We feel hungry when fat level in our stomach is low (they say).

2. Ghrelin is a 28 amino acid hunger-stimulating peptide.

.

.

**Chapter 8: Voice**

Dr. Karen Beattie, one of the university hospital physicians, had just packed her things ready to leave her office when Cassidy Holland knocked at her half opened door.

"Hey, Karen.." She said with a smile.

"Oh hey.." The doctor smiled back. "How's your first week of classes?"

"So far.. so good.." Cassidy leaned on the door crossing her arms still smiling at her.

The two women met in the university's opening ceremony where Karen had been late and had to sit in the last row together with the other tardy doctors, university staffs and interested students. Beside her had been Cassidy who was one of the interested graduate students.

"How's Professor McCorrigan?" Asked Karen.

"He is stubborn but he'll never win against me. Whether he likes it or not he's going to see his doctor regularly."

"Oh.. He's lucky to have a caring granddaughter who takes care of him."

"Well, bringing him to his doctor has a benefit for me."

"Oh really? What would that be?" Leaning against her desk, she asked curiously.

"I get to see you.." Cassidy replied. "My fat level is dropping.. What about you?"

"Yes. I can feel my ghrelin hormone level increasing." Replied the doctor.

"So, wanna regulate our metabolism?"

"That sounds great. I know a good place.." Lauren smiled.

.

.

After Dyson and Lauren had taken off, the rest of the gang stayed beside Bo. Kenzi sat beside her, Hale and Tamsin stood blocking Kenzi and Bo from Eye's who had gone back to his seat far from the bed. Who was this guy? Why did he suddenly appear and offer help? What if it was some kind of trick? Many thoughts were playing in their heads. To trust or not to trust was something important but at the same time irrelevant as Eyes had said before, he was their only hope for now.

"Please, stop staring at me like that." Eyes said scratching the back of his ear.

"I can make him talk.." Tamsin told the two. Her eyes became hallow dark as her facial features shaped into a skull-like. Kenzi and Hale did not protest.

"That could work but I've made arrangements with the crows. If something happens to me, they won't be bringing Lauren and Dyson back." Eyes confidently assured them of his insurance strategy. "Your choice.." He rested his back comfortably on the chair putting his hands behind his head.

"Don't get so cocky.." Hale said.

"Who are you.. really?" Kenzi asked.

Eyes shook his head. _Not telling._

.

.

The night had already begun and people were coming in the clubs for a fun Saturday night. The two women's leisurely walk came to a halt in front a club. Karen wasn't a fond of clubs but it was Cassidy's turn to pick their next stop. She let herself get dragged by her date passing the line of people and went straight to the bouncer. Cassidy pulled out her VIP card from her wallet showing it to the tall muscular bouncer.

"And Bruce, this is my date.." Cassidy moved her face close to the other woman, their noses touching. Karen couldn't help but swallow hard and focus on the lips so near hers.

Bruce smiled. "All right... you can go in.." he said as he gave way to the two women.

Cassidy smiled and withdrew her face from Karen. Holding her hand, she pulled Karen in.

The loud dance music prevented the women from hearing each other well. Both of them had to put their lips near each other's ear just to hear what they were saying.

"Wow! So many people!" Karen had not been in to many clubs.

"Yeah! It's a cool place!" Cassidy replied dragging Karen carefully across the crowded dance floor. She waved at the bartender who immediately cleared two seats for them.

Finally reaching the bar, they sat and ordered their drinks.

"So, do you come here often?" Karen asked.

"What?!" Cassidy moved her ears closer to Karen.

For a moment, Karen's olfactory sense distracted her. "She smells good." She thought to her self.

"Speak up!" It snapped Karen back.

"I said, do you come here often?!" Karen made her voice louder.

"Yeah! I love dancing! It's a good stress reliever you know!" Cassidy's warm breath tickled Karen's ears.

The bartender brought them their drinks. After a toast, small sips and looking around Cassidy started to wonder about how well the doctor could dance.

"Hey! Let's dance!" Cassidy pulled her nervous date and claimed a portion of the dance floor.

"I'm not really good at this!" Admitted Karen who was obviously stiff with her movements.

Her partner laughed and said "It's ok! Follow my lead!" Cassidy moved her body closer making the distance between them only centimeters apart. Karen found Cassidy a great dancer. Her body was moving so well with the rhythm. After a while, Karen was able to match her dance moves. It was exhilarating. She could feel heat rising from within her and it wasn't just because of the drink she had.

"Does she dance like this all the time? With who?" Karen observed every movement from head to toe.

Some of the people on the dance floor took notice of them and gave them a larger space. Cassidy started to dance around Karen touching more of her skin, brushing her skin to hers.

"God..this is.. sweet torture.." Karen said to herself as she could literally feel her heart pumping out of her chest.

As time goes by, their portion of the dance floor became smaller again and Cassidy's movements became bolder. From behind, she put her hands slowly around Karen's waist, breathing on her neck as Karen swayed her hips and her head tilted upward. She gave in to the music; to the intoxication; to the brunette and matched her move from move.

**.**

**.**

The stench of rotting bodies swept across the wind. Bo felt her stomach turn. "What's going on?"

"Bo.." A man called out and she remembered who it was.

"What is this..?" Bo saw an atrocious sight, a mountain of fae bodies and humans together. Man and woman. Young and old. Filled with nausea, her knees weakened and vomited at the horrible sight of a mass grave of once living creatures she had lingered the Earth with.

"Your death will bring forth destruction of life.."

"It will be painful but to prevent this, you need to undo something." Bo met his strange colored eyes.

.

.

Kenzi read the book which Lauren had left in her care. Within four hours since her two friends left for Mount Cristobal to catch a miraculous bird, which she really hoped existed, she was able to read the story over ten times.

"So, what kind of test will they face?" Kenzi broke the hours of silence in the room.

Eyes opened his eyes waking up from his dream. They had noticed that he had dozed off making them more irritated and insulted. How can he sleep with a Valkyrie and a Siren ready to strike?

Eyes swallowed regaining his grasp of reality. "Like I've said, their love for Bo will be tested." Replied Eyes.

"Tell me straight.. " Kenzi stood up from the bed and approached Eyes. Tamsin and Hale were just behind her.

"Do you think they'll succeed?" Kenzi clutched the book controlling herself.

"If they chose to stay awake.." Eyes looked straight at Kenzi.

.

.

The crow brothers sat on a big rock looking at the mountain path of the eerie Mount Cristobal. Everything was still ,almost peaceful yet ominous. They did not dare to explore the mountain as they felt it would betray its silence. Also, they had no business in the mountain itself. Their job was to take Dyson and Lauren at the foot of the mountain, wait for them and 'smoke' them back to the Light compound if ever they succeeded.

"Do you think they'll reach the tree?" asked Munin.

"Reaching the tree isn't a problem" replied Hugin. "Catching the bird is."

"Yeah and walking back with it." Munin added.

"By the way brother, you did hand them the limes right?" Hugin turned to Munin.

"Oh… I uhh.." Munin checked his vest and pulled out a small bag of limes.

Hugin's eyes widened. He hit his own forehead and snapped. Hugin took the nearest pile of rocks and threw them at his stupid brother.

.

.

Morning. Karen woke up in her condo, on her bed, with her dress still on, holding a soft hand. Still half asleep, she took a moment to blink several times and perceive the sight correctly. Cassidy was sleeping beside her. Their hands holding each other. Her free hand caressed her forehead and covered her eyes instantly making her go back to sleep still holding the brunette's hand.

The blonde's eyes opened. It felt like a couple of seconds but it had been an hour after she had first woken up. Both her hands were free. Was it just a dream?

"Lauren.." A familiar voice called out from somewhere.

A quick response, Karen sat up straight "Bo..?"

"Who's Bo?" An identical voice asked. Cassidy entered the bedroom carrying a tray of breakfast for two. She placed it on the bed and sat beside the blonde. Her hand brushed a lock of Karen's hair from her face.

Karen looked at her with a confused expression. "I don't know..."

.

.

The Magnificent Bird resting on the Silver Stone Tree had been singing for a while and it was nearly ending its sixth melody. Under the shades of the tree were Dyson and Lauren with bleeding arms overcame by the spell of drowsiness.

**-End of Voice-**

Author's Extra Notes

Things I want you to know but you don't need to know:

1. I was listening to "I GOT YOU" by Nick carter while finishing this chapter.

2. I was occasionally browsing random Lauren / Zoie pictures while writing this chapter

Things I want you to know (Spoiler Alert)

1. The next chapter will have some DyBo :D and DyLo bromance

I hope that you enjoyed the short chapie. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

'Till Next week!


	9. Dreams

_Author's Notes: If you guys noticed, Cassidy's characterization was based on an imperfect Bo or should I say the differences between Bo and Lauren._

**Chapter 9: Dreams**

It had been two years since the Fae fought and won the war against the Wanderer. Right after the war, Bo finally decided to make a choice. It was him. She chose him over the human doctor. Dyson had been living with Bo under one roof ever since. It wasn't a complete domestic bliss. They were no vows and no promises just like what they had talked about back then. It was enough for the wolf.

Dyson got home from another criminal interrogation. It was a normal cop day for him. There was a trace of Bo's scent around his home. "She must have left just a while ago." Dyson opened the fridge for a nice cold bottle of water. "I wonder where she went."

His phone rang. It was Lauren. After Bo had made her choice, he and Lauren remained good friends. The whole gang was a family after all. He liked it that way.

"Yeah.." He answered the call.

"Dyson, you need to come to the lab." Lauren was granted a new laboratory by the Fae which served as the new neutral ground between the light and the dark.

"Why? Did something happen?" Dyson asked.

"It's Bo. Something happened. Come quickly" Lauren hung up.

Dyson threw the water bottle straight to the bin a few meters away from him and swiftly went out the door.

.

.

Arriving at Lauren's lab, he saw Bo on the examination table sitting up right. No smell of blood linger in the room except perhaps a few drops in Lauren's petri dishes. Lauren was reading something in front of Bo—her tests maybe.

"Hey. I came as soon as you called. What happened?" Dyson asked the two women worriedly.

Lauren gave a smile and patted Dyson's shoulder "I'll leave you two for a while."

Dyson moved closer to Bo who was smiling strangely at him. "What's wrong?" He asked again with a more worried tone.

"Nothing.." She replied placing her hands around the wolf's neck and gave him a kiss.

"Are you sure that nothing's wrong?" Dyson broke the kiss and asked again.

"Nothing's wrong… but.." Bo took his hands and placed them on her tummy. "..there's something probably right in here."

Dyson paused for a while perhaps digesting well what she meant.

"I'm pregnant.." Bo finally said it straight aloud. In a moment, Dyson picked up Bo from the examination table, carried her bridal style and spun her around in bliss.

"I'm going to be a dad!"

.

.

A new life was conceived and it called for a celebration with the people that mattered to them. Dyson and Bo, of course with the touch of K-star Kenzi, turned Dyson's roof top into a nice warm looking family party place that night. Trick brought the finest booze and wine for the people to enjoy. After all, he was going to be a great-granddad. There weren't much people but all the close friends from both the light and the dark came to celebrate with them.

"All set.. Dyson." Hale gave Dyson a wink.

Dyson smirked and stood at the edge of the roof top and called out everybody's attention. "Everyone, thank you all for joining us for this celebration." Dyson said looking at the guests around.

"As you already know, I'm going to be a father and I've never felt so happy in my life. It feels good and I know Bo feels the same way." He looked at Bo who gave the brightest smile he saw.

"Bo.. we've been through a lot of trials. We've been on and off many times. I never thought that this kind of happiness would even happen to us. I want to take this to another level." Dyson turned to Lauren who was holding a small box.

"Lauren.." He called out.

"I never imagined that I will be the one who will actually hand this to you." Lauren put down the booze she was holding.

"Neither did I.." The two paused for a moment leaving the rest including Bo in a little confusion.

"The ring.." Dyson asked Lauren for it. Everyone knew what that meant and it made Bo blush in happiness.

"Go fetch.." Lauren threw the box toward's Dyson a little too hard.

Seemingly caught off guard, Dyson reached for the box, missing it, and fell off the edge.

.

.

Bo's jaw dropped realizing that the father of her child just fell from the roof top. Wolves couldn't fly. Everybody knew that. Wolves were strong but they would probably not survive such a high fall. She immediately ran towards the edge hoping to see a miracle. "DYSON!"

Looking down, shaking her head, she uttered "..unfreakin believable!"

Down below was a large fall breaker that caught Dyson. He was holding a large sign "ME" completing the question written on the road "Will you marry me?"

"You.. jackass…" Bo breathed in between laughs.

Everyone can see from the high up the building the complete set of wolf teeth Dyson was showing.

.

.

Dyson felt weak not just because Bo had sucked chi from him before they went in the delivery room with Lauren. It was because of Bo's screams of pain. It sounded so excruciating. He had never felt his knees so weak before.

"Dyson.." Lauren called. "Just relax and hold Bo's hand ok?" Her voice sounded amused by the strange weakened situation of the wolf.

Dyson squeezed Bo's hand in every push. Even if he felt weak, somehow he was in enough conscious state to control his strong hands that might break every bones in Bo's hands.

Finally, a cry of a new born was heard. "It's… it's a girl…" Dyson smiled at the sight of his first daughter.

"I will stay and protect you… I promise." He whispered in astonishment.

.

.

Pancakes, scrambled eggs and orange juice—simple breakfast in bed but Karen found herself all fuzzy inside. She was eating her breakfast while laying down on Cassidy's lap who was also enjoying her plate of pancakes. Using her fingers, Karen wiped off the maple syrup on her plate with the piece of pancake she had left and shoved it in her mouth. "Hmm.. so good.. fluffiest pancakes I've ever had". She said while sapping some syrup from her fingers.

Cassidy giggled and confessed "I wanted to become a pancake chef when I was little."

"A what?" Karen laughed.

"I had the weirdest dreams when I was a kid and pancake chef was the closest to the norm." She added in between giggles and put her plate down on the tray.

"Actually, I'm looking for that kind of chef.." Karen looked up smiling at Cassidy who also smiled while looking down at her.

"Oh really, so, what's the work schedule?" Cassidy stroke Karen's hair

"Every morning before going to work.."

"What a hustle.. What are the benefits?"

"Kiss tips every morning and five star dinner every night by yours truly.."

"Hmm..Not bad.. I'm applying" Cassidy moved her face closer to Karen's

"You're hired.." Karen grabbed Cassidy by the hair pulling her for a kiss.

.

.

A pile of neatly arranged medical books; a plate of choco-peanut spread sandwiches and two mugs of decaf latte were on the living room table. Karen and Cassidy were half laying on the couch each taking the opposite end facing each other. Both women were busy with their laptops on their laps. Karen was preparing for a presentation about her research while Cassidy was busy reading a Harry Potter fanfiction debating concepts in her head. They had been at it for hours saying not a word on each other like there was an unmentioned rule to follow—"Productivity time. Please, do not disturb." Still, occasional leg stretching shifted their focused eyes on one another for a few moments and smiles would shift them back to their productivity. Self-control was the term perhaps. It was something Karen valued a lot and she was happy that her partner seem to share it with her. Still, the longingness was there. It was just being regulated and controlled. A deep breath was a signal of losing that control. And when one of them does, the other would follow. Karen lost it first and shut her laptop. Cassidy closed hers. Their feet began to wrestle each other's.

"Tired?" Cassidy asked.

"A little bit.." Karen smiled biting her lower lip.

Cassidy put her laptop on the table. "Snuggle time?"

Karen put hers on the table and immediately put herself in the open arms of the brunette. As Cassidy grabbed the remote, Karen positioned her face comfortably on Cassidy's soft breast—her favorite spot.

"What episode did we stop?" Karen asked.

"I forgot the episode number but the last time we watched was about the Jaradan accepting the greeting, heralding the start of successful negotiations."

"Oh ok.. we're on episode twelve" Cassidy selected the Star Trek Next Generation episode.

.

.

The sun shone through the sheer white curtain lighting the room with the warm rays of the morning light. Karen woke up with an empty other side of the bed. She got up dragging the bed cover around her naked body and stood up in front of the large stationary window. Admiring the vast blue sea and the shores of the white beach, she smiled as her hand left a print on the window. At the beautiful shores of the beach, she found a familiar figure of a woman wearing a black kaftan. The woman collapsed near the water.

"Bo..!" Karen shouted and scampered down the stairs dragging the bed cover with her.

She passed the free flowing first floor and almost hauling the door open. As soon as she set foot on the sand, her body bumped hard on somebody and fell. In shock, she observed the person beneath her.

"You.." Karen recognized her.

"Yes.. It's me. What are you doing outside.. wearing.. the bed covers?" It was Cassidy who's eyes were on the exposed cleavage of the blonde.

"I was.." Karen was lost of words. She paused for a while thinking of an answer. It was strange as she had known why she was such in a rush but it all had faded away in an instant.

"What's that I'm feeling..?" Karen felt something hard pressing against her chest. It was something under Cassidy's white kaftan.

Cassidy sighed "This wasn't exactly the way I had in mind to give you this but.." She rolled the both of them over putting herself on top of Karen. Karen's eyes widen in mix of shock and curiosity.

Reaching for what was under her kaftan and between her breasts, she pulled out a small box and opened it.

"A ring..?" Karen recognized it.

"Will you marry me?" Finally, Cassidy uttered after a deep breath.

.

.

Trying out a short black dress in front of the mirror, Karen was preparing for a romantic engagement dinner Cassidy prepared just outside the rest house. Observing how well the dress fit her perfectly, she took notice of the ring on her. Instead of a smile, eyes of emptiness reflected on the mirror.

"I should be happy. Everything is just perfect. Cassidy is perfect. She's all I've been wishing for.."

"Lauren.." It was that familiar and tender voice calling out to her again.

Without thinking, Karen swooped down reaching for her luggage. She began scattering her clothes all over the room searching for something. "Lauren.." The voice seemed to had become louder as her hands grope around the inner pocket of her luggage. Finally, she felt it. It was something precious and she knew it. She pulled out a necklace and a tear fell from her hazel eyes as the words echo in her head "I love you.."

.

.

Three candle's in place gave yellow tint of light over the beautifully garnished dinner plate. Red wine bottle set in an ice bucket. The sound of the ocean waves solemnly echoed in the cold night breeze. All was set and Cassidy smiled at the sight of her well prepared romantic dinner. A pair of hands covered her eyes gently. She knew whose hands were those. Karen's. Cassidy gently stroke the hands on her eyes and found something missing—the ring.

"Karen..?" Cassidy's voice quivered a strange emotion of rejection.

Karen set Cassidy's eyes free to open. She put her arms around the other woman. One arm rested above her breast and the other around her stomach hugging her from behind.

"Thank you.." She whispered behind her ears leaving the other woman silent.

"You will always have a special place in my heart.." Karen kissed her neck.

"Am I not perfect?" Cassidy asked as her hands squished the arm above her chest.

"You are.." Karen replied.

"but you still choose her.." Cassidy slowly pulled away from Karen's embrace and faced the other woman.

Karen gave a nod. A simple gesture but it was full of certainty. Cassidy held her face using both hands "I really wished I was real.. that I was her."

Karen received the soft kiss as it was the last.

.

.

.

Lauren gasped at the sudden pull of her consciousness back to reality. The seventh song of the bird was done. She stood away from the tree avoiding the bird's dung. Just beside the spot where she had been sleeping, was Dyson who was turning into stone from his head to his toes.

"Dyson.." Lauren prevented herself from reaching out to Dyson as the mission was not yet over. She took the golden chord beside Dyson and looked up at the bird resting on the tree. Just when she was about to climb to catch it, the bird flapped its wings and flew down on her shoulders. It raised it's one foot signaling Lauren to tie the chord.

The bird was as large as an eagle. Its majestic wings and long tail was covered with feather of different metallic colors

"My god.. you're beautiful.." Yes, it was.

**~end of Dreams~**

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update. Got sick last week. I couldn't finish the chapter on time. Sigh. But anyway, I'm fine now! XDDDD Thanks to fluids.

Things I want you to know: I typed this chapter using my handy-dandy smart phone! Cuz my mom hid the laptop while I was sick ROLF.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! **DO LOG IN. Or at least type a name not just a guest. XDDD So, I'll know how to address you properly XD. **

'Till next week!

**Spoiler:**

Bo will be revived next chappie yey... but _


End file.
